


POP!

by theoHIangurl



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humor, Loss of Limbs, Randomness, nothing gorey though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoHIangurl/pseuds/theoHIangurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Autobots learn something new about their SIC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	POP!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay another story! This story popped up in my head at 3 in the morning and demanded to be written so here it is.I hope you enjoy!

Every bot froze. One faction holding their intake vents in terror, and the other faction in morbid anticipation. On the decepticon side of the rocky terrain-come battle field Megatron stood smirking in triumph at his ‘prize’. ”That’s right prime I have your SIC in my possession. Now meet my demands and I’ll leave him relatively unscathed!” shouted the warlord. Sure as Cybertron there, with a knee to his back, left arm being pulled back in cable straining pain and right arm pinned by Megatron’s pede, was Prowl. 

Each side waited anxiously, wondering which faction leader would act first. More pressingly on the autobots' minds was how the frag they were getting their SIC back in one piece. But they calmed slightly at the focused face plates and lack of reaction on Prowls part. After all, a focused Prowl was a dangerous Prowl and the bots had a sneaking suspicion they were in for a show. If only they knew just /what/ they were about to witness.

“Megatron release him at once!” Optimus Prime bellowed back at the gray mech, the order only serving to make the situation worse when Megatron pulled tighter on Prowl’s arm. The action pulled a small snarl from the mech below the cannon-former. 

“You have one more chance prime. Comply or your SIC will suffer!” Megatron said and pulled tighter. So wrapped up in his arrogance was he, Megatron failed to notice the inaction of his hostage. The autobot SIC’s optics were now dimmed in total concentration and that was all the warning everyone got before…

 

POP!

 

Just like that most of the autobot SIC was free and now a good distance away from Megatron. Said warlord stood staring in shock at the detached yet unharmed arm he held. B-but it can’t be! No mech’s arm just comes off without medical assistance or by brute force. And he was positive he hadn’t pulled that hard, the gray mech thought to himself. The minute confusion (and slight horror) faded a bit and was replaced with fury at the loss of his prize. “Do not play me for a fool Autobot scum, I NEVER fall for such tricks!”

Prowl was just ready to get his arm and go home. “Good thing this isn’t a joke. Though if you wanted to hold my hand in public, all you had to do was ask” Prowl jeered. The jab apparently went over Megatron’s helm (‘no surprise there’ Prowl distantly thought.) as he spat some gibberish in a fluster before throwing the arm back to its rightful owner and calling a retreat.

Glad that his plan succeeded in driving the cons off, Prowl picked up his limb and popped it back in place as if it had never come off. Once he focused back on his surroundings he became aware of an army of giggling bots and some rather confused looks his way. He turned to ask for some assistance from Optimus only to find the leader staring at him as if he’d grown a second helm. “A little help sir?” the black and white prodded a tad impatiently. The autobot leader shook himself out of his daze and obliged, calling the bots to attention. Soon they were rolling for the Ark. 

 

~*~later that night in the rec room~*~

 

Most of the Ark crew were in the rec room relaxing and enjoying some energon, Prowl among them. Light chatter floated through the room and the atmosphere was overall calm and peaceful. But inevitably, the bubble burst.

“So...Prowl. Just out of curiosity, how long have you been able to just pop your arm off?”

Giggles ensued.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're a bit confused, in this story's world Cybertronian anatomy is a bit more complex. So when someone does something like what prowl did, lets just say its definitely something that leaves everybot miffed.


End file.
